


First Shot

by Filliam



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filliam/pseuds/Filliam
Summary: Sinon wonders why Asuna chose that place as a first date.





	First Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Made for SAO Pride Week 2019 - Day 3: First _____. I chose First Date. I knew I wanted to do at least one poly piece for this event, and Kirisunanon seemed the most fun. Thanks to thegayfromrulid@tumblr for beta reading.

_I must have something for dark and broody_ , Asuna thinks, watching as her dates bicker.  _Dates_. She’s besides herself at how she’s been given the privilege of plural.

Asuna doesn’t mind holding hands with the both of them, even as a part of Sinon still says _don’t let her touch you, you’re a murderer_. Asuna’s hands, however, warm and pristine, don’t seem to mind handling the weight of ichor the other two’s hands carry, as she interlinks her fingers with theirs and sways them gently, proudly and guiltlessly.

Yet, again, she can’t help noticing while projecting their real world figures in her mind, that she clearly has somewhat of a type – their heads of hair charcoal and jet-black, eyes obsidian and onyx, and perhaps a bit tired, even if one bespectacled and the other not.

_… Would Kirito look good in glasses?_

Given a few swings of swaying, Sinon unlinks their fingers. Asuna checks and knows she is fine from the upkeep of Sinon’s smile, genuine and warm (well, by Sinon Standards).    

Asuna always found Kirito’s affection had somewhat of a feline nature – an intense attachment covered in occasional aloof distance, and then she started dating Sinon as well. If Kirito was a domestic cat, close at a safe distance, then Sinon was a stray going through rehabilitation, slow to approach and quick to dart away, but with a clear want for warmth.

She saw no problem in providing it, as needed.

“Asuna, can I ask you a question?”

“Yes, Sinonon?”

“Why did you pick… here, for a first date?”

**

“I like you, is what I’m saying. I have feelings for you." 

Asuna confesses, voice soft, and Sinon’s everything is sent into disarray. 

“You’re dating, uh, you’re dating Kazuto, right? Did you guys break up or-“

“No, no, not by any chance!” Asuna corrects her, hands flailing in front of her.

“I understand this might come as a bit sudden, Sinonon, but I’ve just… the time I've got to spend with you in the past few months was really special, and I would be lying if I said I didn’t develop feelings for you. I consider you a dear friend, so I figured being honest with my feelings would be the best choice here…”

“But Kirito–“

“Knows about it, don’t worry. He is okay with it. If you are.”

The world goes sideways, both in her vision and in her mind.

Shino Asada is, by no means, a romantic at heart. The idea of romance still puzzles her in ways she can’t quite describe, and she can’t remember crushing of any sort as a part of her childhood– breaking boys’ noses during elementary school notwithstanding. She figured it was just one of the many things girls like her, cursed and defective, didn’t have the capriciousness of considering.

She’s not sure about that, however, hearing Asuna’s words. The same girl who accepted her with open arms despite knowing of her past, who gave her the silly nickname of Sinonon, who invited her to come over for a sleepover–

Who is looking at her right now, eyes pleading and eyelashes fanning, rivers of chestnut hair falling symmetrically from her shoulders, her expression so genuine and honest…?

Perhaps that seemed like such an impossible dream she didn’t dare to dream it, because the quickening of her heartbeat and the flushing of her cheeks seem to be telling her something. Maybe, if Kirito doesn’t mind, and Asuna is so willing, then...

“… Please let me think this over.”

**

Shino stares up at her hands as she reaches towards the ceiling of her apartment, sinking softly in her mattress. These hands, once covered with the blood of someone’s expired life, are something she decided without thinking that no one should touch, as to not soil someone she holds dear. That’s never been a problem before, as she never held anyone dear, nor was held dear by anyone since the incident at the postal office.

She’s a product of a dead father, an absent mother, and distant relatives, none of whom left her with the social graces to reach out to new people.

And yet, Asuna offers affection. To her.

A killer.

Her outstretched hands dye red in her vision, splattered maroon caking pale fingers. She shuts her eyes tight and blinks roughly, repeating the motion until the scarlet clears when she opens them again.

Her breath is ragged, but she’s grateful. These tricks played by her mind would generally drag on much longer, before BoB, before meeting Kirito, and Asuna, and everyone else.

Before, when she was alone.

She’s not sure if she is worthy, or if there even is such a thing as being worthy of being by someone’s side, but she can’t bring herself to care. More precisely, she urges herself not to care. She figured all this time that running from others was her being strong, when it was nothing but a result of a masked fragility.

Asuna, her best friend, beautiful and resplendent, wants to be with her, and she won’t be running away again.

**

Ever so perceptive for a teasing opportunity, Asuna feigns ignorance.

“What ever could you mean, Sinonon?”

She sets a finger to her cheek, head cocking slightly.

“… She means why you wanted a date in GGO, right?”

Kirito, either out of pity or ignorance, fills in for Sinon. She’s not sure on how to feel about this, considering their pseudo-rivalry.

“I mean, you even invited me, too. Isn’t this the sort of thing you’d do just the two of you at first?”

Asuna bumps shoulders against him, her expression a mix of amused and indignant. 

“I’m surprised _you_ of all people would stop me. But fine.”

Asuna walks ahead of them towards the entrance to the shooting range, her standard issue avatar clothing betraying her status as a new convert account.

“I felt a bit left out, being the only one out of the three of us to never have experienced this game. So,” she excitedly splays her arms to the sign, “I want you two to teach me how to shoot!”

Sinon and Kirito exchange a look.

“This really doesn’t seem like a two-person job,” Kirito points out.

Sinon points at him, smirking as she averts her gaze.

“And he can barely aim. Trust me, I’ve been on the receiving end of it.”

“What?!”

And just like that, the two start their bickering, all playful jabs and shallow cuts. There's a lot of love there too, Asuna is sure of it, judging from the way they have to keep their laughter contained as they disparage one another. Asuna watches them intently, so, _so_ enamored, and unlike them she doesn't suppress her giggling.

And to her, this is perfect, because _they’re_ perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was a bit pressed for time, so, some things that I'm not sure I properly conveyed but that I think are important for me to note: despite their "pseudo-rivalry," Kirito and Sinon are good friends and they do not fight over Asuna. This is a healthy poly thing, and everyone is chill; As far as I'm aware, having dates with both of your romantic partners at the same time is not that common unless you're all dating each other in a triad (and Sinon and Kirito are not dating); that's why Kirito comments that it might be a bit weird that he's there for the first one. I like to think that it's not a big deal for them though because they're all good friends who knew each other well before dating, and Asuna wants to have both of them with her for this, seeing as this was an experience she believes the two of them had together but she herself didn't. 
> 
> I wonder if I should make a second chapter once this event is over and I have the time, because I think this could be a fun dynamic to play with.


End file.
